


Loving You Feels Like Hugging The Sun

by kaiyak



Series: magical boys (clés)! [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (more like magical boys HEHE), (or at least I tried), Amusement Parks, Candy, Colors, Comfort, Cotton Candy (Food), Cotton Candy Fluff, Crack, Crossdressing, Developing Relationship, Ferris Wheels, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, High Heels, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Magical Boys, Magical Creatures, Magical Girls, Magical Weapons, Plushies, Precure - Freeform, Protectiveness, Rain, Romance, Sparks, Stars, Supernatural Elements, Superpowers, Talking Animals, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Villains, Witches, basically changbin is somewhat drowning but it's temporary!!, be careful! there's a bit of torture going on, colorful, i mean the boys wear cute magical oufits ;;, inspired a lot by the pretty cure series!, istg it's just really magical and fluffy, it's funny in some parts hehe (at least i think so? ;;), just.. cuteness everywhere, lol, magic wands, sorta?, that's why i tagged it as violence, they're so whipped, we need more skz magical boys fics, witch hats hehe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiyak/pseuds/kaiyak
Summary: Felix is a (tired) magical boy (oh, and he's also in love with his hyung). Accompanied by Byul, his (sometimes rude) flying cat who serves as his sidekick, he defeats Locks, villains who annoy him by destroying the planet (and ruining his love life).Of course, Felix's date with Changbin hyung had to be interrupted, and he absolutely had to save the world. Yet again.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: magical boys (clés)! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675099
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	Loving You Feels Like Hugging The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> heya! uh-  
> welcome to this magical mess!  
> so uh nachim was released in november, and one of my favorite artists, @lishin3013, posted an amazing fanart of witch!lix holding nachim as a magic wand and my brain just- exploded with ideas (like usual huhu)  
> the [fanart](https://www.instagram.com/p/B5CCIJYFPMh/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link) really reminded me of the pretty cure series (which, if you don't know, is basically a series of magical girls animes, and they're GREAT - i really love magical girls, sorry hehe -) so! please be aware that some vocabulary and/or actions were inspired from the original series and might be confusing! (i will list everything in the notes at the end!)  
> therefore, i contacted lishin and asked if it were okay to write a little something about their fanart (a little something which turned into a oneshot with more than 7k words...)  
> i decided to cut the story in two, because i really thought 7k was long (and it's not finished yet - i'm planning to write at least 10k in total)  
> so here's the first part! imma complete the second one soon, don't worry! (and yes, i'm still working on my other works at the same time, which is why it takes me a bit of time to update as often as i would like + i started working full time not too long ago as well, so sorry in advance TwT)  
> *oh, and, sorry but this work was not really betaed! i'll make sure to correct it soon!*  
> hopefully you enjoy! i had a lot of fun writing this :3 it's really cute and fluffy hehe  
> have fun reading! (feedback and comments are greatly appreciated! ^-^)  
> the playlist i listened to while writing this is [here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLahnHhxmqMoHBeoIGYaVVtXqVPOZ9enOa)!

Today was the day.

The sunrays were warm on his face, the birds singing happily and the flowers waltzing to the wind in synchrony. No cloud was in the sky, the stellar dome coloured with bright and light hues of blue. A perfect September afternoon for a perfect fifth date with Changbin-hyung.

Felix beamed, staring at his reflection in the glass with sparkles in his eyes, a nest of untamed, blond strands sitting atop his head. He hummed a melody under his breath, searching for a makeup brush before putting a tad of blush on his cheekbones.

“You don’t need that, Lix. You already look like a tomato!” a high-pitched voice exclaimed, and Felix smiled wider, the apples of his cheeks flushed, turning on the chair to look at the culprit.

The winged cat stretched its front paws, yawning with boredom.

“I need to look pretty for Changbin-hyung, Byul!” he chirped up, and Byul rolled her eyes, flickering her white fluffy tail in mild annoyance.

Felix resumed his routine and applied a smudge of nude lipstick to his lips, Byul jumping on the dressing table and observing him, her fuchsia pink wings flickering to the breeze coming from the window. 

The young adult admired his complexion in wonder, nodding to himself, his heart somersaulting with trepidation. Feeling bold and courageous, he opened his drawer, the kitten looking at him inquisitively. He pulled out a sheet of stickers and selected a few silver stars, putting them under his eyes, the new additions blending well with the constellation of freckles present on his facial features.

“What do you think?” he smiled, his orbs twinkling with happiness, pride and apprehension.

Byul solely meowled approvingly, her whiskers flickering.

Felix got up, sprinting towards his closet, the cat huffing impatiently.

He opened the door in a single movement, rummaged through the many outfits before gasping surprisingly and picking out his new treasure, the sunrays illuminating the joy that was radiating off him.

“Kitty! How about this one?” he squealed, bouncing, giggling. “I feel like this one is perfect!”

 _It will contrast so much with Binnie-hyung’s style_ , he thought, butterflies swarming in his belly at the thought of his crush.

Byul stared at him, expressionless. Saddened and outraged, Felix pouted, the light slowly leaving his soul and evaporating itself in the atmosphere of his messy room.

He almost dropped the hanger, moody, until his companion flew across the room and joined him, easily settling on his shoulders, purring against his neck.

“I was just messing with you, dummy. Yes, it _is_ perfect,” she said, patting his neck repetitively with her soft paw, “but hurry! You’re running late!” she scolded, almost hissing _just like usual_.

He hastily chose a pair of pale jeans, socks that matched his top, and disappeared into the bathroom while mumbling to himself, the rain dissipating away, the sun still shining, powerful, blinding in his heart.

Byul tsked, getting comfortable in his friend’s bed, kneading the blankets calmly.

“Here!” Felix shouted gleefully a few minutes later, effectively waking the animal up in less than a second. “How is it?” he questioned, twirling on himself, his arms stretched on each side of his body.

The blonde man was wearing a pastel pink sweater with a few flower designs decorating the material here and there, the blues, yellows and whites of the plants matching with the background colour of the canvas made of textile. The sweater was tucked in his pants, mixing marvellously well with the whitish tone of his pair of jeans, the outfit finally complete with pink socks and black, polished shoes.

“Perfect!” Byul confirmed, and they high-fived, Felix incredibly glad and satisfied.

He danced his way to the dressing table, swiftly putting on a few earrings, including a dangling, glinting cross and a heart-shaped golden studs, not forgetting to circle his neck with a delicate choker, the empty circular pendant cold against his skin.

“Do you have your magic pin? Anything—”

“—can happen at any time, blah, blah, blah, I know, Byul-ah. I’m always ready! See?” Felix ranted, showing his hand to his friend.

A flash of light suddenly grabbed Byul’s attention and she observed closer, now noticing what the magical boy was talking about, a subtle smile animating her whiskers.

The silver band which was around Felix’s right index finger adorned the object in question: a weightless enamel pin representing a shining, scarlet five-branched star, a few rose-coloured sparks emanating from it and swanning around Felix’s form, following their respective orbits.

Felix spun around once more, giddy, his heart thumping impossibly fast against his ribcage. He took possession of his tiny backpack, filling it with mandatory elements for survival: a bottle of water, his keys, his wallet, his cards and a few tissues (just in case, you know, he’d cry while confessing to Changbin-hyung). 

“Now it’s your turn to get ready!” he piped up, grabbing the cat and bringing her right in front of his face, rubbing the tip of his nose against her own adoringly and petting the fur behind her ears.

Byul tsked, but gave into the touch, purring lowly.

“Fine,” she murmured, closing her eyes tightly in concentration.

Cherry-tinted ribbons of light encaged her small body, and the kitten disappeared for a few seconds before rematerializing magically into Felix’s palms, now looking like a minuscule plush toy, completely immobile. Felix cooed, placing the ring of Byul’s newfound keychain form around one of the zippers of his bag, slinging it over his shoulder

“Let’s go! To the amusement park!” he declared, the excitement at the idea of hanging out with Changbin-hyung making his heart fly out of his torso.

Byul snorted, swinging from left to right, a pink trail of glowing stars following the duo.

🍭

“ _Oh my asteroids! Byul!_ I forgot to brush my hair! _Tragedy_! _Ah, what should I do_? _I can’t present myself like this in front of hyung_!”

🍭

“H-Hi,” Changbin enounced, clearing his throat, his fingers twitching nervously.

Of course, like usual, just like Felix had originally planned, Changbin was draped by darkness itself. Trapped in a black shirt, the man was wearing a dark vest made of denim, somber ripped jeans hiding his muscly thighs, his feet camouflaged by leathered combat boots. A few rings and jewels from the same colour decorated his hands, an obsidian-coloured cap on the top of his caramel-hued tuff of hair.

He visibly blushed and gulped while Felix kept not so subtly scrutinizing him, his mouth wide open, his ears crimson.

The train behind him departed, mechanical sounds from the engine resounding around the walls made of rock, and Felix smiled timidly, love rapidly coursing through his veins.

“Hey,” he stammered out, drawing near the other hesitantly. “How are you?” he inquired, scratching his head anxiously, his orbs meeting Changbin’s, his vital organ exploding.

Changbin nodded and grinned in return, proudly showing his teeth, and threw his arms open, inviting Felix closer.

“And you?”

And how could Felix refuse this opportunity?

The younger boy practically hopped into Changbin’s embrace, both of them soon chuckling loudly, Felix delicately surrounding the elder’s neck with his arms, Changbin tightening his hold on Felix’s waist, breathing next to his ear.

Felix sighed agreeably, getting even closer, the exterior ambiance of the subway station entirely forgotten.

“I missed you,” he whispered only for his hyung to hear, playing with Changbin’s jacket with the tips of his nails.

“Me too, Lix-ah,” Changbin admitted, gently kissing the top of his head, his lips as soft as a pillow, as light as a feather.

Felix swooned, his heart spiralling. He felt like screeching.

Changbin grasped Felix’s fingers in his and lifted their intertwined hands close to his chest, a smirk tugging on his lips.

“Shall we walk?” he muttered, his tone deep and sprinkled with admiration, “I feel like properly kissing you in the Ferris wheel,” he confessed, his face scarlet. “Your stars are cute.”

Felix bit his tongue reflexively, head over heels, his legs almost giving out. 

He hummed in approval, breaking the hug, but never letting go of Changbin’s hand. The both of them went up the stairs one by one at a gradual pace, discreetly chattering with shy grins, their heartbeats in harmony, singing the same melody.

They got out from the underground labyrinth then crossed a few streets, finally walking towards the entrance of the amusement park.

Felix grasped Changbin’s hand tighter in his, enthusiastic. Changbin laughed lowly, and Felix shivered, goosebumps on his arms.

“You never told me about that History exam. Did it go well?” Changbin spoke, his eyebrows furrowed with care and attention.

Felix’s heart dropped. Just a little.

“It went well… I mean—I think?” Felix replied, coughing anxiously, double tapping the tip of his heavy shoe against the ground, bending his head in slight shame, pouting. “Actually, I don’t think I did well, even though I studied a lot for it. It’s over, at least.”

He shrugged, an imaginary gray cloud right above his head.

Changbin stopped him in his tracks, his empty fingers gracing his cheek affectionately, his half moons half-opened, and Felix got lost.

(Yet again.)

Woah, Changbin truly was the moon to his sun, the key to his lock.

“Hey, hey. Here. Lixie, baby. I’m sorry for asking about it. Don’t worry. I’m sure everything will be more than just fine, okay? Come on, let’s get cotton candy before getting to the main attraction, sweetheart,” he comforted him in a hushed timbre, pecking his forehead with utmost care, assiduously. “Mmh?”

“Mmh,” Felix confirmed, instantly gaining his confidence back, his face on fire.

They approached the welcoming booth, Felix with a pep to his steps, and Changbin paid for two tickets, the soon-to-be-couple (at least Felix hoped so) entering the park under the dozens of multicoloured flags and beams, still hand in hand.

“Woah,” Felix sighed aloud, not knowing where to look at, mystified in wonder. He hid his fist in his sweater’s sleeve, a tad cold.

“Come on, let’s get candy first!”

Felix agreed mutely, and they travelled through multiple obstacles towards their desired destination, the sun casting a warm ambience around them. They were in their own bubble, in their own galaxy, in their own world, not caring about anything except each other.

The candy stand finally emerged in their field of view and they stared at each other, smiling so much Felix felt his cheeks faintly hurt.

The vendor kindly welcomed them, and Felix noticed with awe the stuffed animals that were scattered behind her, stuck to the wall. There was an unbelievable variety of the cute fluffy toys, from reptiles, to mythical creatures, to even marine beasts.

_No. You already have too many plushies. You do not need another one. Besides, Byul will tease you for it._

“Felix? Do you want anything besides a cone of cotton candy?” Changbin queried with a few money bills in his hands, saving Felix out of his reverie, making him shake his head from left to right, distracted.

The seller accepted the change and thanked them before proceeding to prepare their snack, putting drops of pink food colouring to the mix in the special machine.

(Because of Changbin’s demand.)

(Who _obviously_ knew about Felix’s obsession with the luminous colour.)

The employee handed the cone, politely bowing, and Changbin gave it to Felix, whose visage turned red just like a tomato.

Just like Byul had predicted.

 _It’s the cold_! Felix thought, in denial, desperately wanting to hide himself.

“Thank you, hyung,” he muttered, taking a bite out of the feathery mixture before licking his lips with appreciation.

He pointed the cone towards the brown-haired man, who, without hesitation, reciprocated his past actions, humming in delight at the sugary taste.

They turned around and debuted their walk towards the much-anticipated moment of their date. The Ferris wheel. The kiss. Felix was about to combust, waves animating his stomach, tornadoes of apprehension making him lose his mind.

“W-Wait!” the girl called out, flustered. “I had forgotten, but you are today’s fiftieth buyer of a cotton candy cone. That means you can choose one plushie from the wall for free!”

Felix jumped around so suddenly, Changbin blenched, giggling embarrassingly afterwards, following the other man.

“Which one would you like, sweetie?”

Changbin’s exhale hit his nape, and Felix madly trembled, wanting the Earth to swallow him.

He was sure of his choice nonetheless, having noticed the little ball of black fur first thing ever since they had arrived in front of the place.

“The… The small bat, please,” he said, “the one with the red ears.”

Changbin hugged him from behind, nesting the juncture linking his neck and his shoulder, and Felix’s frame relaxed, the blonde boy comfortable and safe in the elder’s hug.

“There you go!”

Felix took the object, petting it with interest and playing with its minuscule ears made of fabric, melting at the softness of it.

“What will you name—”

“Binnie,” Felix stated, cutting the elder off while looking at him with constellations of certitude in his eyes, and Changbin discernibly sputtered, choking on air, an ocean of red igniting his facial features on fire.

He stroked Felix’s mane while the employee wished them a good day, inviting the younger to follow him, devotion filling his system, and he took a bite of cotton candy in a way to make his thoughts vanish. 

But a cheery Felix was _seriously_ what made his universe complete, the stars of his world striking with never-ending, enchanted fondness. So not thinking about him was out of question. Period.

He blushed even more.

The duo resumed their journey, both rendered a mess full of pure, raw love, the illuminated Ferris wheel awaiting their presence with its outstanding pastel blues, pinks and yellows, the white-coloured cabins blending well with the symbiose of candy-inspired colours.

Felix’s heart skipped a beat, his fingers trembling, the tip of his nose and his freckled cheeks hot. He was pretty sure his organ would pop, just like a gum bubble.

_The kiss, the kiss, the kiss, the—argh!_

They got a place in line, and Felix hugged Binnie close, stealing a few bites off the cotton candy, Changbin silently pecking his nape, making Felix’s baby hairs stand up with surprise.

“How was your day at the studio?” Felix asked, his eyes shut, basking in the sun, his legs quickly becoming wobbly when Changbin wrapped a toned arm around his skinny frame, shielding.

He leaned in the touch. He liked that. A lot. He felt protected.

 _Even if, technically, I’m the one in charge of everyone’s protection, but that’s another story_ , Felix thought.

“Tiring, but productive. Jisung and I almost finished writing the lyrics for our new track, and Chan already completed the melody,” Changbin revealed, and, curiosity piqued, Felix gazed at him, the back of his head tucked against the other’s clavicle, the stickers under his eyes reflecting the lights of the Ferris wheel and the sun rays.

Changbin felt as if he were hugging pillows of clouds.

“Oh, really? Wow! Hyung is so talent—I mean, 3racha _seriously_ are talented!” he blurted, a field of roses hiding his freckles, “what is the song a-about?”

Changbin had the sudden desire to kiss Felix’s flowers, giggling wholeheartedly.

 _Hold on. Just a little longer_.

“Not giving up,” Changbin whispered, eating some more cotton candy, flustered. “Ah, it’s our turn, sunflower.”

Felix stammered in his steps, shamefully and timidly greeting the person at the entrance of the attraction by bowing respectfully before eyeing Changbin with incredulous, funny disbelief. A shy pout graced his lips, and Changbin laughed, softly pushing his back forward, singsonging a few ‘come ons’ in an upbeat melody.

“Sunflower? Oh, so you want a nickname battle, then?” Felix teased him, happily showing his tongue, soon adding a clear, distinct “sweetie” as they sat in front of one another, the door of the enclosure getting closed and the machine’s motor roaring with power, the breeze making the boys’ hair flow in the air.

As they started their voyage towards the stellar dome, Changbin licked his lips, concentrated, and Felix gulped, not entirely ready for what was about to happen.

“I just need you as much as you need me, honey.”

Comets hit the Earth, making Felix’s heart go boom into thousands of confetti made out of lights.

“So corny, sugar.”

Changbin tsked cockishly, trying not to display how the word had influenced him, a galaxy full of coral planets whirling on his cheekbones proving the opposite.

“I’m simply stating the facts here, love.”

Felix choked on air and coughed, taken aback, camouflaging his face with Binnie’s petite figure.

“Oh, by the stars,” he said, his voice muffled by tuffs of fabric.

They chatted a bit more, both madly flushing, their hands clasped together tightly, their cosmoses now one, their hearts going around the same orbit.

To distract himself, his core flying freely in his chest, Felix looked outside, astonished at the view, before realising with growing excitement that, _yes_ , they were at the top of the wheel, the sky the same colour of the clear, limpid sea of his home country.

 _A-Already_.

As if fate and destiny had already planned everything, the wheel miraculously stopped right at the top.

Felix made his eyelashes flutter, and gazed lovingly at Changbin, who had already anchored his eyes to his own, his lower lip in between his pearly white teeth.

“Hey, Lixie… Can you… Can you come here? Please?” he timidly requested, scratching his hair mindlessly before tapping repetitively on the turquoise-dyed bench made of hard plastic, the cotton candy cone pointing towards the floor.

Enjoying the fact that the cabin was still immobile, Felix jumped on his feet, fixed the straps of his backpack on his shoulders and, with a smile gracing his shiny lips, butterflies partying in his abdomen, he traversed the slight distance that had previously separated them and took a seat besides Changbin, Binnie crushed by his shaking arms.

 _B-But… It’s not close enough_ , he pled noiselessly.

Knowing his face was beet-red, he met Changbin’s puzzled, yet love-filled look and, feeling tiny, he whispered quietly,

“C-Closer?”

Changbin slowly raised his palm and tapped his thighs instead, his head tilted, an interrogation mark following his gesture, a big grin illuminating his features.

And Felix didn’t need to be asked a second time.

He skipped on Changbin’s body, surrounding his hyung’s middle with his legs, his glossy shoes hitting the other wall of the cubicle, putting his forearms around the elder’s neck, a fit of cute giggles escaping his vocal cords.

He madly blushed when he felt Changbin kiss the top of his head endearingly, his brain short-circuiting. 

The caramel-haired man caged Felix’s petite waist with his strong arms, taking a whiff of Felix’s scent and humming positively when aromas of strawberries and sour candy wafted to his nostrils.

“Can I kiss you, sunflower?”

And who was Felix to refuse what he had been fantasizing about for what seemed like thousands of years?

“Y-Yes,” he consented, deeply inhaling, impatient.

Changbin delicately took possession of his chin with his palm as if Felix were a precious flower with easily breakable petals, and he contemplated him as if he were the most intriguing masterpiece of a museum. Felix stopped functioning, winded, trying urgently to remain fully awake to finally relish in the moment.

Changbin tenderly pressed a finger against his left cheek, Felix leaning into the touch. The coffee-haired man caressed it, and moved forward, pecking the constellation of freckles which was painted on Felix’s face, smooching each and every one of them with utmost care and adoration, progressively descending towards its main targeted victim.

And then Changbin captured Felix’s lips, asteroids decorating the sky behind their eyelids, staining their retinas with blinding, glinting stars, their hearts thumping loudly, alive. He playfully licked Felix’s upper lip, and the younger whined, getting even impossibly closer to his soulmate, their tongues battling for dominance before waltzing in sync.

They kissed in the softest way possible, fireworks shattering behind their eyelids, their half moons moving against one another, just like a butterfly unfolding its wings before flying away, unrestricted, deftly fighting against the wind. 

Dizzy, lightheaded, breathless, with his vital organ in bloom, Felix lazily pecked Changbin’s lips again, smiling against them, tiredly bopping their noses and foreheads together, Changbin joining him in his harmony of chuckles.

The blonde boy then nuzzled Changbin’s collarbone, breathing in his musky and pine-flavored scent slowly, content, cozy.

Safe.

He felt like he was sleeping on a panoply of weightless, feathery clouds, his mind veiled by pinks and reds, his legs jelly-like.

“I love you,” he muttered naturally, and goosebumps stimulated his entire organism.

Changbin hummed lowly, rumbling like a satisfied feline.

“I love you too, kitty,” he confessed, adorably petting his Lixie’s mane, the wheel continuing its journey and moving closer towards the ground.

They kissed again, slotting their lips together in a slow dance, unable to keep their hands to themselves, hugging each other hopelessly tight, scared to lose sight of each other, their stars stunningly gleaming.

Felix chuckled, Binnie’s fake fur and Changbin’s soft hair tickling the side of his face.

_Plic. Ploc._

Awakening from his reverie-like status, his bubble broken, he looked towards the window, his fingers intertwined with Changbin’s, his nose scrunched up in mild confusion.

Raindrops poured down the glass surface, one after another, the firmament a mixture of blacks and greys.

“It’s… raining,” Changbin stated, dumbfounded, as clueless as Felix was. “There was no cloud in sight not even thirty seconds ago,” he added, cuddling Felix closer, the latter putting his head on the elder’s shoulder.

Felix sniffed, grimacing. He gripped Changbin’s broad shoulders with his tiny fingers, the other’s forearms still securely attached to his hips.

There was something wrong.

Maybe because a Lock was in the environs. He frowned disdainfully, sadness creeping on him at a terrifyingly fast rate, his date, which was almost complete, now utterly ruined.

The rain picked up, soon hitting the attraction ride full force, other attendants voicing their worries, not really comprehending the situation which was unfolding under their eyes.

Felix felt Byul’s paw made of plush material knock on his bag, and he felt the sense of responsibility settle in. He huffed, moping. 

Yes, being a magical boy was nice. It was colourful, thrilling, and it made him feel powerful and important, but not when he was in Changbin’s company!

“Hey, hey, Lix-ah. Don’t be gloomy. It’s just rain. We aren’t made of chocolate, therefore we won’t melt,” he encouraged him, placing a peck on his jugular, and Felix shivered, appreciating his hyung’s attention.

To Changbin, Felix’s happiness and light was as vigorous and strong as the rays of the sun, anyways. The rain would be defeated for sure, no denying.

The wheel came to a final stop, the cabin now right in front of its starting point and, stunned, both boys left one another under the storm’s show, one of Felix’s hands on his bag’s strap, the other hugging Binnie close to his chest, Changbin attempting to remain innocent by eating some more cotton candy.

The duo had red plastered all over their faces, guilty. The employee in control of the machine erupted in laughter, enjoying their shy, yet comical antics.

“I hope you enjoyed your ride! Sadly, we will most probably have to close the Ferris wheel for the safety of our guests, so second rounds are unfortunately unavailable for the moment. Have a nice day!”

Felix and Changbin bowed respectfully, bashful, and joined their hands yet again, their hearts full and complete, before leaving the sacred place where they had united both their constellations of stars and had sealed their lips, frivolous.

The rain began falling even harsher and brutally, louder, now wetting their outfits and making their strands of hair look darker than usual.

“H-Hey… Do you want to—Wanna come over?” Changbin proposed out of the blue, the asteroids in his luminous eyes making Felix feel lightheaded, hypnotized.

_YES, YES, YES, HYUNG, LET’S GO TO YOUR APARTMENT—_

_Cuddling on the couch, kissing under the moon, preparing hot cocoa in the kitchen—_

Byul discreetly pinched his arm, hiding. He startled, alarmed, unbelieving the audacity of his companion. He rolled his eyes, irritated and upset.

The Lock _really_ had to show up at _this_ particular moment, _this_ singular instant, hadn’t they.

He needed to separate from Bin-hyung. It was his duty. His heart cried out when he detached his hand from the elder’s.

“Of course, hyung! I’d love to! Um… I-I just need to use the bathroom,” he said, shutting his eyes close tightly and playing with his fingers, praying Changbin would buy it, still greatly pissed and embarrassed.

Changbin cooed at his seemingly out-of-nowhere vexation.

“Oh! Alright, let’s have a stop at the washrooms and go—”

“N-No! I-I mean, yeah, ha ha, let’s—let’s do that, yes. But I can go alone! I don’t want to bother you, so, uh, just—just… Wait there! I’ll be back in a minute!” he quipped up, pointing towards the entrance of the amusement park, the trees dancing, the wind picking up, mad.

Without hearing Changbin’s response, either approval or refusal, Felix fled, his stars rapidly turning into black holes full of desperation and hurt. He ran and did not look back, not even once, truly running towards the restrooms, which were in a secluded area that seemed to be vacant, hidden by other structures and bushes.

 _Luckily_ , Felix thought, appeased, yet still morose at the thought of letting go of his significant other.

_Just for a few minutes, the time I get to unlock this stupid, annoying, so not needed Lock!_

“I cannot believe you’re making me transform in a public bathroom, Byul,” he complained aloud, slightly puffing with mild exhaustion, scowling cutely.

No one could witness his transformation. It was a non-written code, a vital rule that every other magical boy or girl he knew seemed to follow.

He opened the door, locked it behind himself, bent down to verify that no one was presently in a stall, and, not finding any pair of shoes, he straightened up and stared at himself in front of the wall composed of mirrors, nervousness making his heart pound, ecstasy gushing through his veins.

Sparks of bright pinks and reds flared up and he smiled, Byul now returned to her original form, her wings transporting her right in front of his face.

“What are you waiting for?” she scolded him, clearly distressed, her paws moving in every direction while he was busy getting his bag off his back and onto the counter, which presented four sinks and soap dispensers.

“Sorry, my bad!” he hastily apologized, returning in front of the mirrors, observing his reflection with determination, Byul seating in one of the sinks, her paws crossed out, a scowl on her muzzle, pink dust floating around her.

He shakily exhaled, then brought his hand near his face, watching his ring and mentally recounting his chants.

“Come _on_ , Felix! That Lock will start _harming_ people—”

Without any warning, he detached the red star ornament from the band of metal, pointing it towards the sky.

Or the public bathroom’s ceiling, whichever. (In his head, it was way more dramatic, way more magical.)

A spark ignited the charm in an ocean of blindingly white gleams. He opened his mouth, inhaled to the point of filling his lungs to the max, and closed his eyelids, a smile tugging on his plump lips.

“Clé Perdue! Colour the sky!” he recited, screaming, and the star radiated thousands of specks of light.

He immediately reached his powers’ activator close to his neck, putting it right on his choker’s pendant, and the star clicked right into the circle with a loud clinking sound, forming one with the silver metallic piece which completed the necklace. 

Bells rang around, echoes of harp notes reverberating on the walls, Felix’s heart and entire being filled to the brim with rare enchantment. A gust of wind lifted his sweater and made his blonde strands float around his jaw, and he took off into the air by powerfully pushing his feet against the ground, now levitating, surrounded by washroom stalls.

Pretty fantastical, indeed.

The world around him stopped on its axis, a curtain made of pure pink engulfing him and he twirled on himself, revealing his eyes open, his irises now the colour of the prettiest amethysts of this planet, seas of purples and marines swimming in his pupils.

His choker miraculously detached itself from his nape and lifted itself, unbending right in front of him, the strap of fabric, now adorning the magical charm, elongating at a fast rate, soon becoming a long, white stick. The weapon shaped itself, an explosion of red making an orb appear at one of its tips.

The translucent globe contained a silver star at its center, enclosed by a scarlet red compass, the two of them turning in symbiose, showing Felix the way in his journey to end danger, hatred, violence, and evil. Snowflakes of radiance swayed around the structure, the mini galaxy made of magic in the transparent sphere composed of fragile glass bursting with strong, vigorous, buzzing energy.

His cherished nachimbong.

The weapon now fully molded and floating in the atmosphere, ready to get in action, Felix grabbed it in his right hand, and slid it against both his forearms before tapping his limbs with it, shapes of red gloves appearing, camouflaging his fingers and wrists with velvety carmine material. He raised his legs, one after the other, reproducing the same action on his feet and letting the pristine white wand create high-heeled raspberry-pink boots. He dragged the weapon up towards his knees, a trail of pink sparkles forming simple, red knee socks. Finally, Felix tapped it lightly once against his hip bone, then a second time on his sternum, a shirt and a pair of shorts made of the same colour of the other garments now caging his body, a majestic, magnificent cape flowing behind his back, tied at the front of his outfit with a bow.

Felix brought his weapon up and pointed it towards the sky, the fierce breeze generated from his gesture dyeing his mane a pigmented lilac, earrings made of different gems taking place on his ears, a witch’s hat falling directly and graciously on his skull.

His transformation completed, he spun around once again, his nachimbong tightly secured in his grip.

“Fly away! Let’s find the stars!” he chanted, clacking his boots together before touching the ground, the power of space now coursing through his veins, shatters of violet in his eyes.

He struck his own unique pose, the compass spinning out of control in the nachimbong’s core.

“Clé Starlight!”

A gust of wind made his hair swish across his face, some lavender-coloured strands hitting the tip of his nose, his cape enwrapping itself around his socks-caged legs. He shrieked, still surprised at the amount of power the transformation process required, slightly confused, his feet already hurting (just a little bit), the bathrooms’ neon lights flickering.

Byul shook her head from left to right, a frown of slight disappointment on her tiny muzzle. Felix smiled tentatively, bowing like a princess, his legs crossed.

“T-Tada, I guess,” he mumbled, clearing his throat uncomfortably.

“Alright. Now, stop your nonsense, you’re wasting time! Get into action, _quick_!” Byul commanded, distressed.

Felix nodded and unlocked the restroom’s door, a gnawing need to wash his hands making him pout, and he dusted his robes in hopes of getting rid of the gems, Byul shooting him daggers, ushering him to get out of the public area by wavering her paws in different directions. His heart caged in his throat, excitement tainted with nervousness creeping on his trail, he examined the outside environs, noticing that the world had taken a tint of pink, the smell of cinnamon wafting to his nostrils, his star-shaped stickers still decorating his facial features and beaming with newfound magical energy.

They were in the Miroh, or commonly referenced as the battlefield, the space dedicated to a Clé and a Lock’s fight. The amusement park was now vacant. Everyone who had been previously present at the scene where candies and joyful screams were part of the schedule had vanished, workers and tourists included. Technically, every attendee was still present, but frozen in time, and invisible, stuck in another dimension.

Gradually gaining confidence, Felix took a determined step, but observed the clouds, then frowned, worried.

He halted his actions, his back scotch-taped to the bricked wall.

“Wait…” he stuttered, taken aback by the visible change in the temperature since his transformation.

The drizzle had entirely morphed into an overwhelming tempest, the wind uncontrollable, making the flowers and the trees fall into its trap, madly trashing around, the rain creating puddles on the asphalt, everything completely drenched.

Felix’s heart flipped over.

 _Hopefully_ , _Changbin is safe and sound and outside of the Miroh_ , he pondered with himself, a vision of the smaller man being bruised and wounded making Felix flinch, his fingers quivering. He gulped, trying to reason himself that _no_ , _Locks target_ you _, dummy_ , _because evidently_ you _are the magical boy_.

Motivated and encouraged by the idea of reuniting with his ~~potential boyfriend~~ date, he rounded the building, and dashed towards the center of the theme park, his high heels clacking rhythmically, his hat covered by raindrops, Byul jogging next to him, complaining and cursing at the stormy weather.

“Looking for me? I’m flattered,” a snickering, mocking, cocky (familiar?) voice boomed over the park, Felix’s hair rising on his arms, tree branches snapping in two, the wind howling, fear installing itself in the pit of his abdomen.

He automatically looked towards the provenance of the newcomer, the infamous Ferris wheel, his eyebrows scrunched up, the rain making everything harder to see. He scowled, grimacing, unnerved, Byul ruffling her fur around, droplets of water splashing on Felix’s boots.

 _Hopefully they’re waterproof_ , _or I’m suing the maker of this outfit_.

He wielded his wand from left to right, fuchsia and cerise sparkles and golden, honey-hued stars sailing through the sky, his other gloved hand desperately attempting to prohibit his witch hat to join the wind’s melody, his uniform progressively getting heavier because of the dampness.

“Show yourself, Lock!” Felix bellowed, his senses of justice and righteousness making his violet orbs fizzle with enchantment.

“I thought magical boys were polite and respectful,” the enemy remarked with a _tch_ , bubbly, evil laughs following his words, and Felix tightened his fists, the compass turning at a rapid pace because of his anger.

Humiliated, cheeks reddened, ears fuming, he stomped his feet, balled hands on his waist.

“Could you _please_ reveal yourself to us, my _dear Lock_?” he enounced, putting an emphasis on the last two letters of the term, annoyance and fury travelling through his organism at full speed.

The villain retaliated by giggling like a madman, visibly clearly amused by Felix’s choice of verbal attacks.

“Would your boyfriend like the fact that you just called me _dear_?” the Lock spat, and alerted, his heart breaking in millions of shards, Felix stood there, stoic, frozen.

And before the freckled boy could react and shout _what do you mean, b-boyfriend?_ , black holes had swallowed the galaxies, the asteroids losing their essence, the comets dormant.

 _W-What_?

With a snap of fingers, a floating cascade of water materialized right in front of Felix and Byul through the rain, revealing a tall, imposing form in between the rivulets of the clear liquid, the stranger’s identity no mystery no more. In the middle of the storm, right on top of the wheel, there was a man who seemed to be forged of shadows, his hair darker than darkness itself, a few raven feathers springing from in between his somber, impeccable, dry strands. A mask made of the same fluffy material sat on the bridge of his nose, scintillant, marine beads and gems camouflaging his facial features, the deep, pigmented colours contrasting with his clear, pale blue, icy eyes. A navy cape encircled his skinny frame, swishing and waltzing with the wind, the long sleeves of his garments hiding his outstretched palms. Robes of similar colours molded perfectly his body, falling on his waist, his legs trapped in large, white pants, knee-high boots finalising his impressive, majestic ensemble. Like Felix, dozens of jewels graced his neck and his ears, including a chain, with a lock tied to it as its pendant, silver blinding through the endless panoply of raindrops.

Byul gasped, indignant, her snout wrinkled.

“ _Torrent_ ,” she snarled, recognizing the antihero.

At the sound of his name, the Lock made a graceful reverence, revealing his gloved hands, transparent drops of water rolling down his clothed fingers, the action oddly memorable.

“ _Bingo_. Although, I am far from being alone, actually,” he admitted, and Felix felt waves of dread crash on his frail, shivering, cold body, the rain and chilliness seeping through his clothes and his bones.

This time, Torrent clapped his hands twice, a teasing smirk on his full lips, and another inundation answered the call, emerging through thin air, the liquid pouring down a giant, levitating bubble which seemed to be made of glass, its transparent material displaying who the Lock was referring to.

And Felix’s eyes became impossibly wide with pure, raw fear.

“Changbin!” he squealed, trying to get closer to the amusement ride, tears welling up, his legs on the verge of falling out, his stars dimming, his whole world falling apart.

His crush was caged in a floating sphere, his complexion dangerously livid, both hands glued to the wall of his prison, water pooling at his feet, slowly reaching its victim’s calves.

 _Torrent is_ drowning _Changbin_?!

“F-Felix? What is happening, where am I? Wait— _Felix_?! What—What’s going on? Are these _high heels_? _Hold on, is_ _that_ purple hair _w-what_ —” he stammered out, breathless, frantically trying to stay in place, but evidently, obliviously unable to do so, the waves embracing his thighs.

_Too many things, too many things going on, what—_

“Oh, so he _is_ your boyfriend—” Felix’s opponent declared before getting cut off by a highly emotionally-unstable ball of nerves.

“ _Yes_ , he is! Well—kind of, I still need to—whatever, it’s clearly not your business!” Felix yelled, concerned, rivers made of tears streaming down his tanned cheeks. “Why the _hell_ did you kidnap _my_ Changbin?! _Why_ this much rain? _Why_ ruining our date? _Why_ destroying all these children’s dreams? _Why_ , _why_ , you _stupid_ , _useless_ Lock!” he hollered, his eyes closed, his nachimbong emitting a strong, extraordinary ray of light, pink shooting stars and rubies wildly twirling around Felix.

“F-Felix,” Changbin blubbered, trying to warn his significant other, but the water had begun swallowing his legs, and he emitted a small, weak “cold,” his teeth chattering.

“ _Because you stained my favourite sweater with my Americano drink_ , _Fel—Starlight_!” Torrent wailed, childishly shambling around, the bubble next to him cracking because of his rage and his wrath, fissures decorating its surface, the water still raising and reaching Changbin’s waist.

Heavy, mute silence ensued. A shiver ran down his spine, and Felix sneezed, the downpour truly affecting him at this point.

For the umpteenth time, Byul sighed, discouraged, rubbing a paw on her tiny, furry head.

“Quite the dramatic entrance, Hyunjin. I have to give you that one.”

“W-Wait. Hold on a second. _Hyunjin_?!”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! i hope you enjoyed! :D  
> (sorry it ends so abruptly- i really wanted to end with the reveal hehe)  
> and don't worry! the rest is to come soon!  
> okay so here's a little explanation about the pretty cure elements  
> \- the magical girls from this series are called 'cures'. for example, in smile! pretty cure (my favorite part of the series HEHE), my favorite character is 'cure march'! therefore, i kinda used that concept, but decided to call the magical boys 'clés' instead (cause 1) reference and 2) the clés - heroes - unlock the locks - the villains - of their hatred/violence/negativity). so, felix is 'clé starlight'! (and he has the power of stars/space hihi :3)  
> \- there is usually a 'group' of cures in every part of the series (again, in smile! pretty cure, we follow the adventures of five girls, so five cures). each group commonly has a magical creature (or two, sometimes) that helps them solve problems or mysteries or guide them with their powers. again, i integrated this concept by giving felix his own companion, byul! she's a mix between a butterfly and a cat :D (and she can be hella rude hehe)  
> \- every cure pronounces a few words to trigger their transformation process. all of them use the same phrase! so for this fic, i chose 'clé perdue! colour the sky!' (clé perdue means lost key)  
> \- every cure (or magical girl) has a catchphrase! for felix, i chose 'fly away, let's find the stars!' as a direct connection/link to the astronaut lyrics :3 (basically, no spoilers, but each magical boy will have his own connection to a skz song! :D) (this is also why felix has the power of stars and is called clé starlight :3)  
> if you have questions, don't be scared to ask! :D  
> on that note, i'll go to sleep (it's 3 am already T-T)  
> come scream at me [here](https://twitter.com/felixronron)!


End file.
